ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Jason Richards
Jason Richards is a young mercenary based in New Vegas. Personality Tough, but understanding, Jason knows how to handle a hard situation involving guns. He can handle himself in a fight with great effect and a cool head. He has no real knowledge about dealing with strangers until he gets to know them better, but he is a nice guy, nonetheless. However, after meeting his wife, he has become a much more passionate man about his family and their wellbeing more than anything else Appearance Decently built and tall, Jason has light skin and dark eyes. His short, black hair is spiked up in the front as well. Equipment, Skills, and Abilities Inventory Apparel Jason's outfit is composed of a leather jacket, reinforced by Fire Gecko leather pads and plates, over a light blue button up shirt and jeans with a pair of black cowboy boots. A stetson is also worn. Though after taking the armor from an NCR Ranger, at his own request, Jason now wears a modified variant of the Ranger's armor, backed with the leather from his jacket. Weapons *Jason's Heavy Energy Revolver is a long barreled, six-shooter like energy weapon that fires powerful blasts of energy, working similarly to a typical revolver. Like a revolver, it fires six shots before needing reloading. Unlike a revolver or typical energy pistols, however, it takes microfusion cells as it's power source. *Jason carries a hatchet'''and a '''Bowie knife for close up combat. *Jason's switchblade was given to him as a symbol of his Kings membership. Its easy to conceal size makes it easy for him to sneak it in other casinos and such. *'Dynamite' sticks are carried also carried for dealing with bunched up groups of enemies. Misc *The handheld PIP-Boy Readius Jason owns was found in a nearly abandoned Vault which he explored. Skills Jason knows how to repair and jury rig repairs with effectiveness. He is a skilled shot as well, his weapon of choice being his heavy energy revolver. His brawling and melee are fair and will carry him well in the event of needing it. Stealth and lockpicking are also part of his repertoire. He can hide his revolver from basic searches and pick moderate locks. Anything harder, it grows difficult. History Jason Richards was born in New Vegas to a high rolling family in one of the minor casinos. His parents lived in their suite for a number of years until they were accused of stealing from the house, when he was five and were tossed out. The Richards then lived out in Freeside, where Jason grew up tough, dealing with the thugs that harassed him and his family. The Kings, however, proved to be a good influence and taught him right and wrong while also teaching him how to fight. After a few years, when he was sixteen, Jason left to explore the Wastes and find his fortune, whereas gambling would earn him nothing. He went out and traveled with nothing but his switchblade and .357. During the course of a year, Jason's exploration and mercenary work earned him a lot of caps and weaponry, which, after tinkering with a few energy weapons and a revolver, he built his Heavy Energy Revolver and earned himself a reputation. Jason eventually returned to New Vegas, tracking a Legion spy, where he returned to the same casino and ended an arms deal that would have allowed the Legion access to heavy weapons; rocket launchers, miniguns, and such. Afterwards, the casino that had once been his home was home once again. By order of the NCR, the casino was put under new management with his parents at the head and him having ownership of the presidential suite. Though Jason would make the casino his home, he still went to work out in the wastes. He traveled to DC when he turned eighteen, where he met Lora Williams, his wife, whom he aided in the rescue of her little sister from slaving raiders. They soon married in Rivet City's church and trekked west to find Lora's elder sister. Category:Characters Category:Imthesteve'97